the twilight of the notebook
by Shelbyx21
Summary: what will happen when rich bella swan falls inlove with the handsome edward cullen?Is it just summer love or is it true love? Bella&edward or Bella&mike newton? pls read this is my first story
1. The Train Station

BPOV

Though it was a beautiful day I still didn't appreciate that my parents were forcing me to ride this awful train. I hated trains they were to loud and small.

I sat next to my mother but near the window.i get train sick easily so it calms me to see my were on our way to forks always cloudy in the winter and sunny in the owned a summer house in forks and in a little town called la push was a beach.

i had only a few friends in forks there was my besties angela,jasper,emmett ,rosie,alice,and jake,we have been so close in the past few years ,then there were my other friends mike and jessica .

i was so excited to see all my friends especially jasper and alice.

i was so lost in my thoughts that i didnt realize the train had stopped and we were now in forks.i knew as soon as i got off alice and jasper would be waiting for i rushed to get my luggage i ended up falling,nothing new there."hello nice to see you again" i said ,i heard someone giggle and looked up to see the most beautiful man i had ever saw."do you need help up,"he asked with a most beautiful velvety i said"um yeah thanx sorry that was sooooo unlady like," "sure , be a little more careful next time"he said with a half grinn on his face.

APOV

i was so excited to see bella my bestest friend in the whole wide world .i waited anchiously squeezing my boyfriend jaspers hand while her train pulled up."relax love she is coming "he said"o but jazzy im so excited to see her its been so long".then there she was my best friend ever, in a blue sun dress that i bought and sent to her along with the little black flats.

"BELLA !!!!!!!!!!!!!"i yelled at the top of my lungs.i dragged jasper behind me as i ran to catch up with her.

BOV

the beautiful gentleman helped me off the train , when all the sudden someone screamed my she was my little pixie friend in her little yellow sundress that was almost exactly like mine."alice?!?ALICE!!!!!!!!!!"i reconized jasper right behind her as always.i dropped my bags and hugged my friends.

"EDDIE"alice screamed to the man who was so beautiful ,in excitement."you know him " i asked "ya this is my brother he came home from college to spend the summer with my family ".i was almosted embarressed that i didnt know him i have almost grown up with alice and i never even heard of eddie or edward."oh so bella ,tonight jasper, emmett, rosie, edward, jake, and i are going to the carnival you wanna come?"

"uh ya sure why not "

"GREAT" aliced screamed

EPOV

she looked so lost in her thoughts ,she was the most beautiful girl i had ever way her beautiful mahogony hair flowed down her back,the way i felt when i looked at her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, was this love at first sight?no it couldnt be.

the train finally came to a slow stop.i watched her rush to get her luggage,all i could wonder is why was she in such a hurry?as she pulled down a suit case 10 times her size she fell to the ground and laughed and said "hello nice to see you again"i giggled , she looked up at me and blushed,she looked gorgeous with that rosy color across her face."do you need help up?"i asked "um yeah sure thanx that was sooo unlady like "i tried not to laugh and said "sure be a little more careful next time " she blushed even deeper."i would be happy to escort you if you would like" she looked around surprised" me?" "yes" i replied"oh yes "she sounded so proper.

as i helped her off the train i felt like every eye was staring at this beautiful treasure,jealous rose through me ,i wanted to claim this treasure as MINE!!! "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!" i heard a familiar voice cry ,that voice was my little sister.i saw her running in our direction....thats what her name was .....her beauty was the meaning of her name.....Bella3.


	2. getting ready

**hey guys this is my first story and honestly i didnt mean to take so long on updating i had to figure this out lol sorry but i will start updating every chance i get.**

**i also just lost a lot of family so i have also been kinda busy sorry .**

**love **

**shelby**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Two*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

RPOV

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET HER OFF THE DAMN TRAIN AND INTO THE STATION"i yelled and im sure everyone in the lobby heard.

"Babe calm down ...its been a very long time and you know alice she has to cat...."i cut him off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SHE CAN CATCH UP INSIDE "i couldnt take it i was tired and anxious to see my best friend other than alice that is.

"why dont you go ...freshin up i will come get you if they come."how could he be so sweet after i just bit his head off?

"you are truly amazing you know."

"why do you say that" he said

"cuz you love me no matter how edgie i get"

"thats cuz i love you" i couldnt help but blush at that.

+*+*+*+*++*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

i have no i idea why i was so cranky and tired.i mean i slept in so i shouldnt be maybe it was stress.

After washin up and fixing my hair and make up i decided to go old couple were sitting on a bench as i walked by and only hoped that that would be emmett and i some day.

i love him.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

BPOV

"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME ....WHAT WERE YOU BEING HELD UP OR SOMETHING"Rose yelled in a joking matter from across the lobby.

i giggled."well hell at least we made it out alive "

"Yeah i guess but wait did the robber happen to be around 4'11 black spikey hair and evil lil green eyes" she replied

"i think you mean beautiful green eyes"jasper said coming up from behind me

"shut up rose at least i got her here"alice barked at rose

"BELLA ...MY BELLY WELLY "I was instintly scooped up into one of emmetts famous bear hugs

"emmett you have to let the ang....girl breath"the beautiful velvety voice stutterd from behind.

"Eddie? EDDIE ITS YOU " he very loudly yelled in my ear .i was instantly dropped.

"Emmett you knew i was coming dont act so surprised"edward said

"why ya gotta ruin my fun"emmett said as he scooped edward up.

"down emmett!! we gotta go come on "alice giggled

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* in the car +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

edward jazz alice and i were in her car while rose and emmett took his truck.

"so bella..."alice trailed off

"so alice?"i was scared.

"theres the fair tonight you should come.....eddie will be there"i blushed a deep red

"o well uh i dont know i uh still have to uh......unpack!"

"come on bells pls"gosh i hated it when jazz gave me those puppy dog eyes

"dam jazz do you got do that?"

"til i get my way ...yes ..yes i do."

"he is very persuasive"alice said sexily

"ewwwwww pls remember me as in your brother is still in the car." i giggled.

"o grow up eddie." jasper barked

"i really wish you wouldnt call me that."he growled thru his clentched teeth

"i like eddie"i not so very quitly he heard me cuz he smiled that amazing crooked grin.

"i never said you couldnt" he whispered in my ear very sexily .

we finally got to the cullen / hale mansion. edward kindly helped me carry my luggage in.

wow he was truly amazing .

APOV

OMG THEY LIKE POSSIBLY LOVE EACHOTHER .

NEW MISSION : GET EDWARD AND BELLA TOGETHER

STEP 1 :BARBIE BELLA

STEP2: CARNIVAL

BPOV

"alice pls its just the carnival not a date with him"

"belllllllllla pls its been so long pls"alice begged

"ugh fine... you know your so little yet so annoying" i complained

"so i have been told"she giggled

"alice how come i never saw edward when i came all those years" i asked

"o he was at a camp for his piano playin or something"

"o i didnt know he plays.....ow can you be a lil more gentle pls"

"o chill out.........you also didnt know he was my brother"well she got me there.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

"alice i look amazing" i yelled i was in a blue and white poka dotted blouse with blue shorts and black hair was slightly curled.

"thank you thank you your to kind"alice bowed she was wearing the same thing but in green.

_knock knock_

"who is it" alice sang

"Rosalie"she sang back

we walked out to see rose in the same outfit but red and her hair was curly as well.

"o wow you look lovely ladies"rose said

i blushed and said"why thank you so do you"

"where are carisle and esme?"i asked

"out to dinner"alice said

alice and rose told me to wait til they were at the very bottom of the stairs to come down.

as they gracefully glided down the stairs i watched and worried about this death trap in front of me.

o hell my turn i tried as gracefully as i could to get down the i walked down i saw edwards jaw drop.i was almost down til i tripped over

the last step into edwards muscular arms.

he leaned down and whispered in my ear"for someone so beautiful you sure are clumsy"i blush a thousand blushes.

"well we are meeting jake and leah there ok guys lets go"leah was jakes new girlfriend and claims that he is madly inlove with her.


	3. magic

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE MY STORY BUT HEY ITS MY FIRST ONE SO PLS HELP ME OUT IF YOU THINK IT NEEDS CHANGE THANX**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ THREE+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

BPOV

i dont know how alice or jasper got their licences but that was the last time i rode with them.

we finally made it to the fair happily in one piece. the rides were truly amazing and really really did i mention i am pretty scared of heights....well i am and alice already said i was gonna go on every ride.

"um alice that looks really high"i was staring right at a ride called a the freak out.**( IS MY EXPERIENCE OF THE FREAK OUT..... this is like a pendalum)**

"o relax bella it should be fun"

"whatever you say alice whatever you say"

we walked up to the ride and gave the man our soon as the bar locked me in i started to freak out.i was between rose and alice while the boys were across from us.

all the sudden we were lifted in the air, i looked down at my dangling feet .with a sudden jolt we started to twirl slowly and slowly swing we swung higher and higher i began to have girls were laughing at how scared the boys let out the most girly scream ever and i couldnt help but laugh and jasper were screaming to just not as got to the highest point and emmett started to freak out even more.

the ride finally ended and emmett was in tears,i was too but that was because i was laughing so were walking to the pincher when we heard someone from behind us.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS THAT YOU!!!"it was a strawberry blonde running toward us.

"Tanya?"

"o eddie i missed you"and she threw herself at him with a ripped through me .i wanted to cry but i didnt i ran to the scare house.

"bella wait"i heard someone yell

"bella its jake are you ok .......shhhh shhh its ok im here."jake came running at me and scooped me into a hug with leah by his side

"bella hun what happened we were coming to surprise you guys and you started running and cryng"leah explained

"im ok guys i just need to be alone but its nice to see you "i hugged them both and left.

i was sitting on a bench when a handsome boy came up to me.

"a pretty girl like you should never be sad" the stranger said

"thanx but im not that pretty im actually just really plain."

"well im james and you are?"

"im bella "

"well bella lets go find your friends"i was curious to know how he knew i wasnt here with family or alone.

*+*+*+*+*+**+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+

EPOV

"what the hell tanya !?!?!?!"

"o eddie dont act like you didnt miss me ....i know you love that kiss"she said and walked a she kidding me after she cheated on me with that kid...whats his name uh james or something.

"good job edward ........YOU SITT THERE AND FLIRT WITH BELLA THEN GO MAKE OUT WITH THIS SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"alice screamed at me.

"no alice i didnt kiss her she kissed me "

"whatever im gonna go find her and we are going on the fairest wheel....so go ahead and enjoy the fair alone"

what the hell was her deal she saw tanya kiss me .

"dude dont worry she is just upset"

"you saw tanya kiss me right"

"right but you didnt push her away"

"DAM IT"

"JASPER!!!!!!"alice yellled

thats when i saw bella with a guy talking to alice.o hell no that cant be i lost her to.........JAMES.

thats not happening.

i saw her get on the fairest wheel with i could only think of one thing to i ran and jumped on the moving wheel in the same basket and hung from the ride stopped .

"EDWARD CULLEN GET DOWN YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF"i heard alice say down below us

"bella pls just listen .....i dont like tanya she cheated on me with _him" _i nodded toward james .

"ok ok i believe you get down edward pls"

"not til you go out with me "

"

"i dont know ill think about it"i let go of the bar with one hand still on

"ahhhh edward ok ok i will "

"say it"

"edward cullen ill go out with you"

"you will?!?!"obviously james was getting mad

"yes i will"

"good '

"you think your so smart dont you "and with that she undid my belt.

"wow wat are you doing ...hey dont do that dont do that"the next thing i knew she pulled my pants down to my ankles .i couldnt help but smile and blush

"I THINK YOU GUYS ARE EVEN EH BELLS"jasper yelled

"yes yes we are"

we both got off the ride and she seemed a little angry in a happy stopped off got out to the car and i asked if we could walk.

"do you guys love eachother"jasper asked we both blushed

then i realized ya i did love bella.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*

BPOV

he sure was crazy for doing that just so i woulld forgive him and make me got out with james wasnt to excited about it but hey i didnt care .

when jazz asked if we love eachother i wanted to yell yes i do love him.

we walked gor a while til we came to an empty being the freak he is ran out in the middle of the street .

"are you crazy your gonna get hit by a car!!"i said

"can i have this dance"

"but theres no music and your in the middle of the street."

"its ok ill sing to you and protect you ...come on."

i walked out into his reach and when we touched a sudden shock went through my body and obviously his cuz he was staring at our hands.

"did you feel that"

"i did " he said and pulled me into his started humming the most beautiful song ever ...but i have never heard it twirled around in what seemed like of no were came a car slamming on their horn at ran to the sidewalk laughing

"well we should get going"

"hold on i wanna try something"i was milimeters from my face .when he smashed his lips to lips were on fire and i wanted more .our lips moved together as broke our kiss gasping for air.

"that was amazing "i said he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

he walked me home hand in .as one .i love edward cullen


	4. LOVE!

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE MY STORY BUT HEY ITS MY FIRST ONE SO PLS HELP ME OUT IF YOU THINK IT NEEDS CHANGE THANX**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ THREE+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

BPOV

i dont know how alice or jasper got their licences but that was the last time i rode with them.

we finally made it to the fair happily in one piece. the rides were truly amazing and really really did i mention i am pretty scared of heights....well i am and alice already said i was gonna go on every ride.

"um alice that looks really high"i was staring right at a ride called a the freak out.**( IS MY EXPERIENCE OF THE FREAK OUT..... this is like a pendalum)**

"o relax bella it should be fun"

"whatever you say alice whatever you say"

we walked up to the ride and gave the man our soon as the bar locked me in i started to freak out.i was between rose and alice while the boys were across from us.

all the sudden we were lifted in the air, i looked down at my dangling feet .with a sudden jolt we started to twirl slowly and slowly swing we swung higher and higher i began to have girls were laughing at how scared the boys let out the most girly scream ever and i couldnt help but laugh and jasper were screaming to just not as got to the highest point and emmett started to freak out even more.

the ride finally ended and emmett was in tears,i was too but that was because i was laughing so were walking to the pincher when we heard someone from behind us.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS THAT YOU!!!"it was a strawberry blonde running toward us.

"Tanya?"

"o eddie i missed you"and she threw herself at him with a ripped through me .i wanted to cry but i didnt i ran to the scare house.

"bella wait"i heard someone yell

"bella its jake are you ok .......shhhh shhh its ok im here."jake came running at me and scooped me into a hug with leah by his side

"bella hun what happened we were coming to surprise you guys and you started running and cryng"leah explained

"im ok guys i just need to be alone but its nice to see you "i hugged them both and left.

i was sitting on a bench when a handsome boy came up to me.

"a pretty girl like you should never be sad" the stranger said

"thanx but im not that pretty im actually just really plain."

"well im james and you are?"

"im bella "

"well bella lets go find your friends"i was curious to know how he knew i wasnt here with family or alone.

*+*+*+*+*+**+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+

EPOV

"what the hell tanya !?!?!?!"

"o eddie dont act like you didnt miss me ....i know you love that kiss"she said and walked a she kidding me after she cheated on me with that kid...whats his name uh james or something.

"good job edward ........YOU SITT THERE AND FLIRT WITH BELLA THEN GO MAKE OUT WITH THIS SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"alice screamed at me.

"no alice i didnt kiss her she kissed me "

"whatever im gonna go find her and we are going on the fairest wheel....so go ahead and enjoy the fair alone"

what the hell was her deal she saw tanya kiss me .

"dude dont worry she is just upset"

"you saw tanya kiss me right"

"right but you didnt push her away"

"DAM IT"

"JASPER!!!!!!"alice yellled

thats when i saw bella with a guy talking to alice.o hell no that cant be i lost her to.........JAMES.

thats not happening.

i saw her get on the fairest wheel with i could only think of one thing to i ran and jumped on the moving wheel in the same basket and hung from the ride stopped .

"EDWARD CULLEN GET DOWN YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF"i heard alice say down below us

"bella pls just listen .....i dont like tanya she cheated on me with _him" _i nodded toward james .

"ok ok i believe you get down edward pls"

"not til you go out with me "

"

"i dont know ill think about it"i let go of the bar with one hand still on

"ahhhh edward ok ok i will "

"say it"

"edward cullen ill go out with you"

"you will?!?!"obviously james was getting mad

"yes i will"

"good '

"you think your so smart dont you "and with that she undid my belt.

"wow wat are you doing ...hey dont do that dont do that"the next thing i knew she pulled my pants down to my ankles .i couldnt help but smile and blush

"I THINK YOU GUYS ARE EVEN EH BELLS"jasper yelled

"yes yes we are"

we both got off the ride and she seemed a little angry in a happy stopped off got out to the car and i asked if we could walk.

"do you guys love eachother"jasper asked we both blushed

then i realized ya i did love bella.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*

BPOV

he sure was crazy for doing that just so i woulld forgive him and make me got out with james wasnt to excited about it but hey i didnt care .

when jazz asked if we love eachother i wanted to yell yes i do love him.

we walked gor a while til we came to an empty being the freak he is ran out in the middle of the street .

"are you crazy your gonna get hit by a car!!"i said

"can i have this dance"

"but theres no music and your in the middle of the street."

"its ok ill sing to you and protect you ...come on."

i walked out into his reach and when we touched a sudden shock went through my body and obviously his cuz he was staring at our hands.

"did you feel that"

"i did " he said and pulled me into his started humming the most beautiful song ever ...but i have never heard it twirled around in what seemed like of no were came a car slamming on their horn at ran to the sidewalk laughing

"well we should get going"

"hold on i wanna try something"i was milimeters from my face .when he smashed his lips to lips were on fire and i wanted more .our lips moved together as broke our kiss gasping for air.

"that was amazing "i said he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

he walked me home hand in .as one .i love edward cullen


	5. i love you's!

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE MY STORY BUT HEY ITS MY FIRST ONE SO PLS HELP ME OUT IF YOU THINK IT NEEDS CHANGE THANX**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ THREE+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

BPOV

i dont know how alice or jasper got their licences but that was the last time i rode with them.

we finally made it to the fair happily in one piece. the rides were truly amazing and really really did i mention i am pretty scared of heights....well i am and alice already said i was gonna go on every ride.

"um alice that looks really high"i was staring right at a ride called a the freak out.**( IS MY EXPERIENCE OF THE FREAK OUT..... this is like a pendalum)**

"o relax bella it should be fun"

"whatever you say alice whatever you say"

we walked up to the ride and gave the man our soon as the bar locked me in i started to freak out.i was between rose and alice while the boys were across from us.

all the sudden we were lifted in the air, i looked down at my dangling feet .with a sudden jolt we started to twirl slowly and slowly swing we swung higher and higher i began to have girls were laughing at how scared the boys let out the most girly scream ever and i couldnt help but laugh and jasper were screaming to just not as got to the highest point and emmett started to freak out even more.

the ride finally ended and emmett was in tears,i was too but that was because i was laughing so were walking to the pincher when we heard someone from behind us.

"EDWARD CULLEN IS THAT YOU!!!"it was a strawberry blonde running toward us.

"Tanya?"

"o eddie i missed you"and she threw herself at him with a ripped through me .i wanted to cry but i didnt i ran to the scare house.

"bella wait"i heard someone yell

"bella its jake are you ok .......shhhh shhh its ok im here."jake came running at me and scooped me into a hug with leah by his side

"bella hun what happened we were coming to surprise you guys and you started running and cryng"leah explained

"im ok guys i just need to be alone but its nice to see you "i hugged them both and left.

i was sitting on a bench when a handsome boy came up to me.

"a pretty girl like you should never be sad" the stranger said

"thanx but im not that pretty im actually just really plain."

"well im james and you are?"

"im bella "

"well bella lets go find your friends"i was curious to know how he knew i wasnt here with family or alone.

*+*+*+*+*+**+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+

EPOV

"what the hell tanya !?!?!?!"

"o eddie dont act like you didnt miss me ....i know you love that kiss"she said and walked a she kidding me after she cheated on me with that kid...whats his name uh james or something.

"good job edward ........YOU SITT THERE AND FLIRT WITH BELLA THEN GO MAKE OUT WITH THIS SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"alice screamed at me.

"no alice i didnt kiss her she kissed me "

"whatever im gonna go find her and we are going on the fairest wheel....so go ahead and enjoy the fair alone"

what the hell was her deal she saw tanya kiss me .

"dude dont worry she is just upset"

"you saw tanya kiss me right"

"right but you didnt push her away"

"DAM IT"

"JASPER!!!!!!"alice yellled

thats when i saw bella with a guy talking to alice.o hell no that cant be i lost her to.........JAMES.

thats not happening.

i saw her get on the fairest wheel with i could only think of one thing to i ran and jumped on the moving wheel in the same basket and hung from the ride stopped .

"EDWARD CULLEN GET DOWN YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF"i heard alice say down below us

"bella pls just listen .....i dont like tanya she cheated on me with _him" _i nodded toward james .

"ok ok i believe you get down edward pls"

"not til you go out with me "

"

"i dont know ill think about it"i let go of the bar with one hand still on

"ahhhh edward ok ok i will "

"say it"

"edward cullen ill go out with you"

"you will?!?!"obviously james was getting mad

"yes i will"

"good '

"you think your so smart dont you "and with that she undid my belt.

"wow wat are you doing ...hey dont do that dont do that"the next thing i knew she pulled my pants down to my ankles .i couldnt help but smile and blush

"I THINK YOU GUYS ARE EVEN EH BELLS"jasper yelled

"yes yes we are"

we both got off the ride and she seemed a little angry in a happy stopped off got out to the car and i asked if we could walk.

"do you guys love eachother"jasper asked we both blushed

then i realized ya i did love bella.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*

BPOV

he sure was crazy for doing that just so i woulld forgive him and make me got out with james wasnt to excited about it but hey i didnt care .

when jazz asked if we love eachother i wanted to yell yes i do love him.

we walked gor a while til we came to an empty being the freak he is ran out in the middle of the street .

"are you crazy your gonna get hit by a car!!"i said

"can i have this dance"

"but theres no music and your in the middle of the street."

"its ok ill sing to you and protect you ...come on."

i walked out into his reach and when we touched a sudden shock went through my body and obviously his cuz he was staring at our hands.

"did you feel that"

"i did " he said and pulled me into his started humming the most beautiful song ever ...but i have never heard it twirled around in what seemed like of no were came a car slamming on their horn at ran to the sidewalk laughing

"well we should get going"

"hold on i wanna try something"i was milimeters from my face .when he smashed his lips to lips were on fire and i wanted more .our lips moved together as broke our kiss gasping for air.

"that was amazing "i said he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

he walked me home hand in .as one .i love edward cullen


	6. where are we going?

**hey guys this ones gonna be better this is where edward takes her on a date pls enjoy and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ SIX *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
BPOV**

I was curious to know where exactly Edward was taking me.I mean i know this place like the back of my drove for what seemed like forever but was only a half hour.

we finally came to a stop.I looked around to find nothing but a dirt road and the forest.

"Close your eyes"

"Edward I dont enjoy surprises please just tell me where we are going?" I know its not polite to whine but I truly did hate surprises.

"Im sorry Miss Swan but I would rather keep a surprise"he said while flashing me his beautiful grin.

"How do you do that?"I laughed

"Do what?"he asked surprised

"How do you dazle me like that...I just can't seem to do it back"

"oh but you do,more than you know Love"My heart skipped a beat at that.

"I like it when you call me that"

And with that he got out and jogged over to open my door.

"Now my love please close those beautiful chocolate eyes."I blush.

He led me through the forest,holding branches back and picking me up over the walking hazerds a head.

"Im sorry to bug but how much farther are we walking?I dont think I can walk much farther."I giggled

"Well love if thats the case then here."I was scooped up into a bridal hold.

"Edward I can walk but we should probly just take a break"

"No use we are here" I squeezed my eyes tighter as he slowly set my feet on the ground.

"Open them" My surroundings were beautiful pink and white wild roses everwhere and freesias that looked grass was up to my knees in certain areas.

"Its...." I was speechless.

"This is my private meadow ...noone knows its here just me...and now you" he smiled

"Th-thank you for giving me this privilage ...It must have been hard to carry me half way here."

"It was worth it"he smiled.I blushed.

"Its so beautiful"

"Yes you are"I smiled and blushed.I slowly walked over to the god like man infront of graceful as I am I tripped and threw my hands in front of me to catch my fall but they never surfaced.I was being held muscular arms..Edwards arms3.I felt my face instantly warm up

"You have no idea what I would do just to see that smile and beautiful blush."he said and of coarse making me blush.

"I..I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"As i love you Isabella Marie Swan " I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes .He leaned down so I could reach and pressed his sweet lips to moved as one and felt so how we were both only human we had to break away to breathe.

"You are truly amazing my love."

"I never thought I would find someone as perfect as you Edward."

"I' ve waited so long for you ...You are my life now and I love you."

We layed there for hours just staring into eachothers eyes and kissing every once in awhile.I was inlove with Edward Cullen and he loved e back.

EPOV

Today was the best day ever. I got to spend my whole day with the love of my life.

"Edward may I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you want to love."

"What are we? I mean as un are we together as a couple or friends with...Its just you dont have.."

"Bella Swan will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward Cullen i would love to be your girlfriend." I scooped her up in my arms and spun around in a circle...and gave her a passionate kiss.

I did't realize how late it was 'til i saw stars peeking through the clouds .

"I think I should get you home love its parents are probly worried about you."

"mmmm..can't we just stay here and not go... Im to tired"I scooped her up a carried her to the car.

By the time we got there Bella was sound asleep...Leavin gthe drive home quiet.

"EDWARD!!!"I was startled to hear Bella scream .I looked over to ask whats wrong when i realized she was still asleep.

"EDWARD PLEASE.....DONT GO!!!"

I shook her and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bella sweety wake up"

'huh o Edward"she sobed into my chest

"Whats wrong?Are you ok?"

"I just had a nightmare its ok"

"Ok love well we are almost to your house so .." I trailed off.

Bella kept a conversation with me til we pulled up to her leaned over and kissed me then said her goodbyes.

Another perfect ending to another perfect night.3

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*++***+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**awwwwwww he is soooo sweet..lol well let me know if you like it thanx.**


	7. future plans?

**this one is a lil long so enjoy**

***+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Seven*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

APOV

Jazz had to sneak over again so we could spend the night laying and Bells went somewhere secret but they wouldn't tell me so I was anxious to know where.

"Jazz I love you soooo much"I gave him a kiss.

"I love you too my little pixie" there was an ackward silence.

"Ali I have to tell you something ." I sat up on my elbow and looked at him.

"What is it Jazz ..you can tell me anything."

"You know I love you sooo much." he was trying to get aroud the point

"Just say it Jasper...your scaring me."

"Alice next year Im going to the army I will be sent off to war." I could feel the tears build up in my eyes.

"What no you cant leave Jasper no please stay ,I can't lose you ." I couldn't hold them back anymore I felt the tears spill down my cheeks.

"I have to and I promise I'll come back for you I promise ....I love you " I cried harder into his chest .I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest.

"I ...I love you too"3

JPOV

I hated seeing her is the love of my life and I'm leaving her to go to war.I layed there with the most beautiful angel in my arms sleeping.I had stains from where she cried but that didn't matter to me, I didn't deserve her and yet she loved me despite my flaws.

"Jazz"I heard a soft whisper.

"I thought you were sleeping sweety"

"I can't" She rolled over on top of me.

"Lets get outta here and go somewhere nice" she said .

We snuck out her window and were walking in a field behind her house,hand in hand.

"So where are we going my little pixie."

"You'll see"

We kept walking til we came to a little lake.

"Jasper I love you with all my heart and I want to show you " what did she mean_._

"how..." I was cutt off with a passionate kiss.I wrapped my arms around her waste and hers around my jumped up and wrapped her leggs around me.I stumbled back into a tree then turned around and pressed her against it.

She moaned sweetly into my mouth.I layed her on the sand beneath us and made love to her the rest of the night.

BPOV

I woke up to the phone had picked it up yet so I went down stairs and did it.

"Hello Swan residence Bella speaking" I said rather groggly.

"Bella its Alice"

"O hi Ali Whats up?"

"Well i just called to tell you that You,Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and me are going swimming today and for you to be ready around 11:00 ok."

"Ok sounds good Ali see ya then."I looked at the time ....10:33

"ugh ok " so I went up stairs and took a shower and scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I grabbed my robe and went to my of no where alice came and jumped out of my closet .

" O my gosh ...Alice you scared me."she giggled.

"Thats why I did it silly Bella" I looked down and saw a blue bathing suit with a striped halter top and plain blue bottoms and matching flip flops.

"Alice I have a bathing suit."

"Bella just put it on." I went to my bathroom without any areguement and put it on only to look and see way to much cleavage for me.I tried to adjust it but it did nothing.

"Ali this shows alot ."

"I know Bells just show off your figure ok please."she was wearing the same one but purlpe.

We drove down to the lake behind her house to find everyone already wore a Red bathing suit that matched wore red trunks, Edward wore blue,and Jazz wore a dark purple.I guess the were trying to match us girls. Alice walked over to a rope hangin from a tree and swung from it into the water .

As I took off my t-shirt the boys whistled at me.I blushed a deep red.I walked over to rope and attempted to follow Alice but failed.

"Come on Bella !!!!" Rose yelled from the tree branch she sat on with emmett next to her.

"Get in the water baby"Edward demanded

"I can't I'm scared." Everyone yelled at me to get in .

"FINE!!!"I jumped and swung.

EPOV

She finally dove in .And might I say she looked beautiful in that bathing suit.I watched her come up for air . She did it so sexily and graceful.I couldn't help but walk over and wrap my arms around her.

"How was that."she laughed

"Perfect." She blushed.

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you." And with that she kissed me passionately

"Well I don't know about you but Im going again."I chuckled at that.

That whole afternoon was perfect everyone swam around and laughed.

"Well guys its getting late we should go." Alice said.

"Ya ok well Bells ,Emmett Edward and me rode bicycles you wanna ride."Rose said.

"Ya sure."

*+*+*+*+*+*getting on the bikes*+*+*+*+*+**++**+*+*+*+*+*

"uh guys how am i gonna ride on his bike."

"Us girls sit on the handle bars."Rose giggled.

"uh...oh ok" so I lifted her on to my handle bars and sat her on them gently.

"hold on love this might get rough ."

"I love you please dont kill me "she giggle but was obviosly still scared.

"Hold on tight"

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**BPOV**

He told me to hold on tight.....well this cant be sped off onto the Rose and I trying our hardest to contain our were having a great time.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose screamed while throwing herself off the ran over to the bushes and threw up noisly.

"Im sorry I think Im catching something ..... o gosh" and again she ran back to the bushes.

"She's been doing this alot lately so it might take awhile"Emmett turned pale.

After Rose was done we headed home laughing .We pulled up to the Cullens house to hear fighting .

"Then why don't you just go ....your gonna leave anyways why dont you just .."then there was sobing."

"Alice love Im not going to leave til Im 18 its ok we have awhile......shhhh its ok "we walked in to see Japer holding Alice while she stained his t-shirt with her tears.

"why can't you just stay here and not leave ...we can get married and start a family ........please *_sniffle*_ don't ever go please"they finally realized our presence.

"oh uh hey guys"Alice said while whipping her face off.

"Um we are gonna go get ice cream you wanna come Ali...just you me and Bella " Rose said.

"Yeah Alice lets go ...let the boys have sometime alone."

"Ok let me go freshen up"with that she flew up the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JASPER!!!!!!" Rose screamed. Wow she was moody lately.

"The other day I got a letter from my dad saying when I turned of age I would be sent to war.I told Alice last night and well we started talking about how we wanted kids and wanted to get married .And it just hit me like a ton of rocks....what.... if"he trailed off . We all knew what he failed to 's jaw dropped to the floor ,Edward stiffened while Rose and I got teary eyed.

"How could you do that to Alice ,Jasper!!!" Rose once again screamed.

"I have no choice Rose ....I don't want to go.I want to marry Alice Brandon Cullen and start a family with her.I would take a bullet for really think I want to hurt her like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um Im ready" we turned to see Alice with tears running down her face."Did you really mean all that Jasper?"

"Every word......Alice Brandon Cullen this isn't puppy dog love anymore this is the real deal .I love you with every single piece of my heart and I want to spend from now to my last day letting you know that whether Im in another country or right next to you." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You will always be right here." he said while pressing her hand to where his heart was."I am inlove with you Alice."She smiled ear to ear and jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately."As Im inlove with you also Jasper"and continued to kiss him.

"Well thats just to adorable but I don't know about you Eddie but Im going with the girls."

"Yeah uh me too ..lets leave them alone." Edward said while grabbing his coat.

"awwww well lets go guys Im craving me some ice cream"Rose said.

Rose ,Emmett ,Edward and me piled into Edwards went to cold stone and got ice cream,Edward and I order cookies and cream while Rose got cotton candy with oreo bits,Emmett got rocky rode.

"Um wow Rose thats um a strange combination."Edward commented.

"mmmmmmmm but its soooo good."

"so Rose have you set up a doctors appointment yet?"I asked trying to change the subject.

"mmm yeah Carlisle is setting is going to take a look tomorrow."She said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Oh so is Em going with you ?"

"I don't know ...Do you wanna go Em?"

"Sure baby "

Rose scarfed down two bowls of ice cream before we left . When we got home Alice and Jasper were asleep on the couch intwinded with eachother fully clothed but with very messy could only guess what they had done.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to get home?"I asked sorta frantically.

"Why don't you stay the night love?"

"Um ok I guess can I use your phone to call my parents."

"Yes its over there."

It rang 5 times before anyone answered.

"_Hello Swan residendce this is Charlie speaking"_

"Dad its Bella ..Im going to stay the night with Alice ok"

"_Thats fine dear thank you for letting us know good night we love you,"_

"No problem dad good night and I love you too." I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"They said it was fine." I whispered against his lips.

"mmmmmm I could get used to this." He growned into my mouth . Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." We layed there for hours kissing and holding eachother tight never wanting to let go til we drifted asleep.

*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**awwww how cute everyone gets romance lol but what is up with rose???**

**pls review guys **

**Shelby**


	8. OH NO!

**Hey guys In this one they find out alot bout Rose but will everything go well for her?Thanx for reading !*!*!**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+Eight*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining brightly in my face.I went to get up when I realized something was around my waist......Edwards arm3.

"Edward"I just held me tighter.I roled over so I was facing him.

"Edward"I cooed once more than gentally pressed my lips to his.

"mmmmm I could get used to that when I wake up" he smiled.

"Well baby I need to go and fix this bedhead"I pointed to my hair.

"I like your bedhead"he once again me blush a deeper red.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I am not walking around all day with bedhead"before I could say anything else my lips were pulled away first both of us gasping for air.

"mmmm I love when you kiss me ." I said not realizing what had just popped outta my I of coarsed blushed.

"Well I bet I love it more when you kiss me."then I crushed my lips to his and once again was left gasping for air.

"Yes definetly love it more."he breathed then chuckled.

I sat up and ran my hand through my tangled hair when I was yanked back down onto the pillow.I had just realized Edward wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.

"That wasn't nice Edward,"I giggled

"Well I dont want you to leave."

"We have to get up sooner or later."I smiled.

"hmmmm?LATER!!!" he whispered in my ear and pulled me closer to his perfect burst into the room tears running down her cheeks.

"Knocking would be.......Oh my gosh whats wrong?!?!?"I asked

"Its Jake and Leah they got in a bad accident last night .....I guess they were driving trying to find you and a drunk semi driver ran the stop light and hit the side of the car."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"What? Are they ok?"I could only pray they were.

"Jakes in a comma and Leah's lost alot of blood ,she got the worst of it because she was the passenger."By this time Edward and I were up and out of the bed.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL ....NOW!!"I said frantically.

Edward and I rode in his car while everyone else piled in the back of Emmetts we finally made it to the hospital and we literally ran to the front desk.

"Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater!!"I said

"ok they are down the to the right and left."the shocked receptionist told us.

"Bella slow down your gonna hurt someone else or yourself."

"Edward I won't be able to live with myself if they don't make it out of this"

"Love this isn't your fault,"he squeezed my hand then pulled me into his chest .10 minutes passed by and then we were allowed in.

"Hey Leah"

"Oh Bella*_cough* _your had us so worried."I grabbed her hand and forced a smile on my tear stained face.

"How do you feel Lee?"

"Im feeling better...."she paused"Hows Jac...how is he?"

"I dont know we were only allowed so many people in the room so I came here,plus I was worried about you."

"Bella Im gonna make it through this .... I dont care what they say _*cough*_ so please dont worry ,Im scared already as it is."

"You have always been the stronger one of us,I guess I'll just have to trust you ."

"At least I'll get to see my mom if I don't make it."she tried to smile.I could hear the pain in her voice as she said his name.

"Leah whats going on ...why are you so upset,Jake will be fine."I assured her.

"Bella Jake broke up with me "

"WHAT!!! WHY?"

"He said he felt a weird pull or something between yo....his self and someone else."

"Who?"

"I uh I dont thats not why Im so upset."

"Then why?"

"I met someone "

"Who?"

"His name is Sam Ulley he lives on the rez"

"O really then why are you so upset?"

"Because as soon as I tell Jake about him and how I think Im inlove with Sam....."tears poured down her cheek.I knew why she didnt finish her sentence.

"No no Leah remember your gonna make it remember."

"Bella Im so tired its rediculous."

"No dont go to sleep yet ok please let me get a doctor please."

"Bella Jake left me for ...."she trailed off but said one last word."YOU"she whispered

"HELP!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!!!HELP!!!!!"I 2 nurses and a doctor ran grabbed me and crushed me to his chest.

"1..2..3.." I watched as the doctors shocked her heart back to she said finally hit me .I looked down at Leah's resting body while the doctor got her pulled me out of the room and let me cry into his chest.

"We didn't lose her but she did slip into a comma...she can have 4 visitors"the doctor had informed us.

"Im gonna go see Jake guys go ahead with out me "

"Im coming with you"Edward told me.

We walked across the body laid there without any movement ,he looked so peaceful so .. stayed close to the door to give us privacy.

"Hey Jacob...you probly can't hear me but I just want you to know I love you ......you have always been my best you wake up we are gonna go fishing in the pond behind my house like we used to k.I promise we will."tears roled down my cheeks."Come on Jacob you gotta wake up for me please."I stared at his still I bent down and kissed his cheek."please wake up".

Edward grabbed my hand and we started to walk out of the room when....

"What time did you want to go fishing?" a weak voice called to us.I turned around slowly to see Jake smiling at me weakly.

"JAKE!!!! YOUR AWAKE !!!!"Edward screamed."Sorry I'll go get Carlisle."

I ran over and hugged him.

"Jake your awake oh I was so worried."

"Chill out Bells."

"You get hit by a semi and exspect me to chill!!!!!!"I stifled a laugh trying to be serious.

"How long was I out and is Leah ok?"

"I guess you were out a day or two and Leah ..."I trailed got my point.

"I feel terrible about the whole thing."

"Jake it wasn't your fault the other driver was drunk."Edward and Carlisle walked in and smiled at wrapped his arm around me.

"Guys Jakes fine you should go home and relax ...we will call if anything happens with Leah."

"Bye Jake listen to Carlisle and don't harrass anyone ok"

"Ok mom"he laughed "bye Bells"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The car ride was I could think about was how much I loved Edward and needed was starting to get late so we spent most of the day at the hospital.

"Its been a long day huh?"

"Edward I love you ."

"I love you too."

"No I wanna love you more than anything else in this world."Obviously he wasn't getting what I meant.

"Stop here please."He pulled over ,I leaned over and kissed me pulled away.

"What are we doing?"

I crawled over the middle console on to his lap.I was straddling him.I bent down and kiss him roughly and hand lingered down to my leg.I messed with the buttons on his shirt trying to undo pulled back.

"Hold on ....I.."I cutt him off.

"Edward I love you please just please ,I shouldn't have to beg."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything and only from you."

"Ok if we are then we are going somewhere special."

It didn't take long to get to where we were pulled up to a two story house,white with blue shutters.

"Noones lived here for years and I have always wanted to go inside."

"Its ....its so beautiful."

"Hold on ok."He ran to the back of the house .It was like a fairy dream stories with a lake behind moon shown on the lake and it look gorgeous.

"Bella come on in" Edward said from the front porch.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

EPOV

I was definetly scared but in a good many questions were running through my mind like .....What if I dont do it right?what if I hurt her?What if she does't enjoy it?

"WOW this is HUGE!!!"she said

"Its not as big as your house."

"But my house isnt so beautiful"she walked over to the piano and ran her fingers on the sat down and stared and the keys .I walked over and wrapped my arms around to turn her around.I bent down and crushed my lips to hers.

"Hey now I can't consentrate when you do that .

"Thats my point." I growled in her triggered what happened walked up the stairs to a hid from me .

"Love? Where are you."

"come get me Edward"she teased.

"Where?"

I went on to the balcanie.

"Bella?"

Two little arms wrapped around my waist.I turned around to see Bella in a dark blue bra and lace underwear ,also dark pressed her body agianst mine and kissed me ,my hand linger down her let out a sweet moan.I wasn't close enough so I pulled her undid my shirt and threw stumbled our way to the bed and fell so she was underneath undid my belt and attempted to pull my pants down but failed so I helped bodys moved and intwined as one for hours til we had to night went perfect.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

BPOV

I woke up happy and in an unfamilar room and turned over to see Edward sleeping peacefully.I looked at his watch...2:00A.M.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!"He jumped.

"What are you ok??"

"WE FELL ASLEEP!!"

"CRAP!!!Ok lets go."he said while pulling his pants up.I slipped my shoes and clothes on and rushed to his drove into my curvy drive way.

"I love you Edward that was the best night ever,"he beamed.

"I love you too and it really was "I pulled my hair back into a pulled up to my house,why was Rose was on the steps..crying?

"hey Rosie whats wrong "I hugged parked the car and walked over.

"hey Rose"

"Bella Im pregnant!!"she blurted stopped dead in his tracks.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**ok so Edward is not the daddy just so you know but it did take him as a surprise.**


End file.
